


I Am Here

by Silverdrift



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Comfort, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23144095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdrift/pseuds/Silverdrift
Summary: Dimitri has a nightmare that shakes him up pretty badly. Lucky for him, he has his devoted husband to soothe him and put him at ease.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd
Comments: 14
Kudos: 47





	I Am Here

**Author's Note:**

> I have no explanation for this. I needed Ferdimi fluff. You get Ferdimi fluff. That's how this works.

A scream. That's all he heard as he felt himself lurch forward, calling out to someone as a spray of red splattered across his face. Into his arms a body fell, bleeding , suffering, trying in vain to cover the wound. It was a wound that should have killed quickly, but it seemed that no matter how much it bleed, the man in his arms didn't die. He just kept screaming, thrashing in pain, begging for death… So he pulled out his own knife, prepared to do whatever he had to do to end the suffering of this man he loved so dearly. Tears obscuring his vision, he raised up the knife, whispering a woeful 'I love you… I'm so sorry…' before...

Suddenly Dimitri snapped awake, bolting up in bed and looking around wildly. He was… He was in his room. At the palace. It was just a dream. No, a nightmare. One where he himself had to kill… With a gasp he quickly looked to the other side of the bed, sighing with relief when his eye spotted waves of brilliant orange hair splayed out across the pillows. His gaze followed those lovely ginger tresses to the sleeping face of the man he loved, none the wiser to his gruesome and untimely demise that had plagued Dimitri's subconscious. The king sighed, looking away and placing his head in his hands, trying to shake the last vestiges of the nightmare that still clung to him. To see Ferdinand suffer so.. It was too much, even if it was only a dream. His whole body trembled, sniffling softly as tears began to fall. He tried his best to keep himself quiet, suppressing sobs that threatened to echo into the night to the best of his abilities… but he was not quiet enough it seemed.

"Dimitri…?" A sleepy voice asked softly, sheets shifting beside him. 

"Ferdinand… Apologies, I didn't mean to wake you." Dimitri quickly tried to clear his face, wiping the tears away and placing his hand in his lap before he glanced over. It was fairly dark, save for the full moon's light shining in the balcony doors. Hopefully it would be enough to hide the puffy eye and dampness to his cheek.

"It is alright." Slowly, Ferdinand sat up, rubbing his eyes a bit to rid them of their sleepiness before placing a hand over his partner's. "You seem troubled, my love… What is wrong? I wish to help."

"It was nothing, Ferdinand. Really. It was… Just a nightmare. I will be fine. Please, go back to sleep." Dimitri urged gently, already feeling bad for waking the man up in the first place. 

"That is not nothing. You have told me some of your nightmares… From all that you have said, they can be quite terrifying." 

"Yes… and this one was, because it…" He stopped, letting it trail off as tears stung his eye again. He couldn't bear to think about it, let alone say it, but when he felt that gentle comforting squeeze to his hand, he took a breath and continued. "In the dream I… I lost you, Ferdinand. You were suffering, dying in my arms… No matter how much you bled and struggled, you could not die u-until… Until I had to kill you. I-I…" His voice cracked at the end as he choked back a sob. Yes, it was just a dream, but it had felt so real! As if he truly had been about to plunge that knife into Ferdinand's chest. 

"Dimitri, my love… Look at me." Ferdinand urged softly, his hand letting go of the king's and coming to rest upon his cheek. When he received no response, he shifted to sit on his knees facing Dimitri, now taking his face in both hands. "Please." For a moment, it seemed Dimitri wouldn't, still trying to stave off the overwhelming emotion he was feeling from it all… but to Ferdinand's relief, he turned his head, looking up to meet his gaze. The tears running down the left side of his face reflected the moonlight in a sad but beautiful way, bringing a soft smile to Ferdinand's face. "I am here. Alive and well." He assured, petting his thumbs gently over his partner's cheeks. 

"I-I…" Dimitri tried to say, but he was cut off by his own sobs, still trying his best to regain control of himself. Slowly he brought his own hand and took hold of Ferdinand's, holding it in place as he nuzzled his face into the warmth, hiding his good eye and whimpering softly. 

"Is there something I can do?" Ferdinand asked softly. "Anything at all?"

"N-no, I-" he stopped to sniffle again, gaze coming back to meet the loving but concerned stare before him. "Actually… Would you…" Goddess even for something such as this he felt so awkward about asking the man to remove his shirt. Heat rose to his cheeks and while the lighting made it difficult to see, he knew the hands on his face could feel it. "I… I need to see for myself… Please…"

It took a moment before Ferdinand realized what he was being asked, his own face warming up a bit as an endearing smile tugged up the corners of his mouth. His hands fell hesitantly away from Dimitri's face and tugged the shirt up over his head, shivering a bit at the chill in the room as he laid it gently off to the side. He said nothing, just looked back at his partner with the biggest, brightest smile. "See? Not a scratch. I am unharmed."

Dimitri heard him, but his mind was focused intently on the pale and lightly freckled torso before him. Broad at the chest, a bit smaller at the waist… Well muscled, though these peaceful years had caused him to grow a bit soft. There were a few small scars here and there, though there was one on his left side that stood out the most, where Ferdinand had taken a hit protecting during the war. He was a lovely sight, one Dimitri never grew tired of, but this time… given the circumstance, he found himself appreciating his partner's form that much more. Without thinking, he reached out and ran his fingertips across the middle of Ferdinand's chest, right where the axe in his dream had torn through… his touch was met with nothing but a shiver and sharp inhale from his partner. No blood, no wound, no suffering. Dimitri let out a shaky breath, relief washing over him as he ran his hand over the spot again just to be sure. A smile came to his face, a soft chuckle as the tears started falling again. Ferdinand was safe. It really was just a dream. "Thank the Goddess…" he muttered, slumping a little as a proverbial weight was lifted off his shoulders. Moving quickly, he adjusted so he could put his head to Ferdinand's chest, the steady drumming of his heart serving to further soothe Dimitri as he clung to the man. "I… I was truly terrified, Ferdinand. If something happened to you, I'm not sure I… I don't think I could…"

"Please. Say nothing more." Ferdinand urged as he started running his fingers gently through blonde hair, chest tightening some to even consider what heart wrenching things might finish such a thought. "I am here… right by your side where I belong. After all, did I not tell you at our wedding that you would not be so easily rid of me?"

Dimitri couldn't help but laugh at that. Though they had been married for almost a year now, the memory was as clear as if it had happened yesterday. He had jokingly threatened to throw his new groom into a river due to a teasing comment made on his choice of food at the reception. Mostly cheese based dishes, all of which Ashe and Dedue had prepared. After he made his threat, Ferdinand had simply puffed up his chest and told him to go right ahead, throw him in and have him swept away, but he would be back because he could get rid of him that easy. Of course, everyone knew Dimitri would never have thrown Ferdinand in the river, but the exchange had definitely brought a laugh to all those in attendance. "Yes… Yes, I do recall you telling me such." He lifted his head, now smiling as he wiped his face. 

"Ah, there it is! That wonderful smile. Why, it is a smile so radiant, the moon and stars seem dull by comparison!" Ferdinand laughed, leaning in for a rather excited kiss. He lingered there with a soft hum, hands resting gently on the sides of Dimitri's face. A shiver ran up his spine as he felt his partner rest his own hands upon his bare sides. He didn't forget he was shirtless per say he just… OK. He forgot. He was so preoccupied trying to make sure Dimitri felt better, that his state of dress was pushed to the back of his mind. The shiver didn't go unnoticed either, as the king pulled away and looked Ferdinand over. 

"I'm sorry… You must be cold. I shouldn't have had you-"

"No no, that is not it. I…" He huffed out a small laugh and let his hands fall from his husband's face, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. "It seems I was so focused on you, I forgot I was topless until you touched me."

Dimitri blinked at him a couple times before he started laughing. "To have a husband so dedicated to my happiness that he would forget such a thing, I… I couldn't ask for a better man. Thank you, my beloved. Truly."

"You need not thank me, darling. You are the light of my life! I am simply doing my best to treat you as you deserve."

Hearing Ferdinand say such things always made his heart flutter. It didn't seem so long ago that he was nothing but a monster bathing in the blood of his enemies, unfit for such affection and adoration. He still felt that way at times, as if he didn't deserve it... Yet, here he sat, watching as what he could only describe as personified sunshine beamed back at him with all the love in the world. As overwhelming as it could be at times, it never failed to put him at peace. His features softened as he reached out, taking Ferdinand's hand and stealing another kiss as he pulled them back down into the sheets. Morning was going to bring another long day of busy court business and kingly duties… but at least now, with his adoring husband cuddled up to his chest and quickly sound asleep once more, perhaps the rest of this night might pass in peace.


End file.
